far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Deathless Mech Classes
"Though I charge through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for I am piloting a house-sized mass of flark you." -Anonymous Indrik Pilot Towering above the battlefield, the громовердок (gromoverdok, “thunder walkers”) are the pinnacle of the Deathless combat wing. Leagues more advanced, versatile, and capable than any other combat asset, the mechs of the DCS are a walking testament to the might of the faction. It is fitting that the Deathless classify their war machines with the names of the nightmares of Slavic legend, as there must truly be no more terrifying a sight than that of the Deathless Mechanized Infantry charging your position.. Each mech class has a specific code attributed to it, the first grouping is of a three letter/number shorthand of the name. Following that grouping is a letter indicating the mech's weight class, S for Suit, L for light, and H for Heavy. The last letter combination details the Mech's battlefield role and specialization, which varies deeply. Finally, the number combination at the end of the code is to detail the limb arrangement in this order: "Legs", "Arms", and other, like thrusters. If there are variants of a mech, another letter will follow the code. Each loadout is done following Stars Without Number's Mech design rules. Each mech is equipped with the standard Deathless Weaponry. Example: ZM1(Zmiy)-S(Suit)-T(Trooper)-2(Legs)2(Arms)-O(Orbital variant) Combat Frames (личный громовердок) size: 2-3m ZM1-S-T-22 “Zmiy” Named for the multi-headed drakes of Slavic legend, the Zmiy combat frame is the standard mech of the Deathless ground forces. Well armored, flexible enough to carry situational weapon systems, and capable of orbital insertion, the Zmiy frame is the hallmark of the DCS Mechanized Infantry. Effectively tripling the combat effectiveness of the already elite Deathless soldiers. Built around and old but flexible base chassis, it comes as no surprise that the Zmiy ''makes up the bulk of the Deathless’ mech arsenal. Though each division modifies their frames to suit their needs, it is fair to say that the DCS was built on the back of the ''Zmiy ''combat frame. (Designation: Trooper Mech Suit) '''Loadouts:' Standard: * Classification: Shock Suit * Weapons: HMG, Rocket Launcher * Defenses: None * Fittings: Polyspectral Sensors * Cost: 208k Credits -O (Orbital) Orbital Maneuvering * Classification: Shock Suit * Weapons: Personal * Defence: Morphic Silhouette Damper * Fittings: Void Thrusters, Breaching Tool * Cost: 220k Credits -P (Parachustiste) Orbital Drops * Classification: Shock Suit * Weapons: HMG, Rocket Launcher * Defenses: None * Fittings: Grav Chutes * Cost: 188k Credits SMR-S-T/S-22 “Simargl” Called Simargl after the winged lions that chain Polaris and prevent the apocalypse, these specialized combat frames are the guardian angels of the battlefield. Modular enough to perform virtually any assignment, the Simargl frame is designed to shore up any holes in a squads operational potential. Though less armored than the Zmiy frames, the Simargl is lighter, faster, and better suited to reacting to the situation at hand and providing support wherever it’s needed. Commonly worn by squad leaders and specialists, the Simargl frame allows for vital equipment to be centralized and applied judiciously. (Designation: Specialist Mech Suit) Loadouts: 'The Simargl has no standard loadout due to its varied requirements -S (Sapeur) Combat Engineer * Weapons:HMG or Rocket launcher (interchangeable) * Defenses: None * Fittings:Breaching Tools, Cargo Space x5, Augmented Enviroseals * Cost: 200k (HMG)/198k (Rocket Launcher) Credits -M (Médical) Medic * Weapons:Personal * Defenses: Morphic Silhouette Damper * Fittings:Field Medical Unit, Cargo space x4, Grav chute, Augmented Enviroseals * Cost: 239k Credits -R (Reconnaissance) * Weapons:Personal * Defenses: Morphic Silhouette Damper * Fittings: Active Camo Surface, Polyspectral sensors, Cargo Space x3, Augmented Enviroseals * Cost: 258k Credits -E (Éclaireur) Pathfinder * Weapons: Personal * Defenses: None * Fittings: Active Camo Surface, Antigrav Nodes, Drop Sheathing, Polyspectral Sensors, Void Thrusters * Cost: 300k Credits -C (Commandement) Command * Weapons: Personal * Defenses: Morphic Silhouette Damper * Fittings: Pulse Transceiver, Grav Chutes, Augmented Enviroseals * Cost: 275k Credits VDK-S-P-22 “Vedmak” Traditionally the name given to Slavic witches and warlocks, the ''Vedmak frame provides a unique combat platform for MES troops. Whether part of an MES shock squad or supporting a contingent of non-psychic troops, the Vedmak frame allows for full situational customization. The Vedmak enhances the disciplines of the psychic beyond normal limits and provides infrastructure for interfacing with the frames of the non-psychic squad members. While in their Vedmak frame, battlefield psychics are a force of nature. (Designation: Psi Mech Suit) '''Loadout: REDACTED Light Mechs (легкий громовердок) size: 4-6m AKN-L-I-22 “Alkonost” Named for the Sirens whose songs induce amnesia, the Alkonost pattern mech is the DCS’s first choice for clandestine operations. While prized for its dexterity and stealth capabilities, House Aquila's prime recon mech, the "Cultro" was re-designed to support a suite of weapon systems tailored for some of DCS' more unsavory contracts. Whether it’s mission is assassination, disruption, or sabotage, you can be sure that the Alkonost will be in and out without so much as a whisper. (Designation: Light Stealth and Infiltration) Loadout: * Weight Class: Light Specialist * Weapons: Light Laser or Cutter Plate (interchangeable) * Defenses: Morphic silhouette Dampener * Fittings: Active Camo Surface, Communications Interceptor * Cost: 775k (Light Laser)/760k (Cutter Plates) Credits N0C-L-T/CQ-22 “Nocnitsa” Like the terrible Night Hags of its namesake, the Nocnitsa pattern mech’s brutality in CQC is almost sorcerous. Bristling with vicious weaponry and boasting heavier armor than many of its counterparts, the Nocnitsa’s prefered location is within spitting distance of the enemy. Capable of tearing through most defenses in a whirlwind of blade and bullets, it is not uncommon for the Deathless to drop a squad of Nocnitsa mechs directly into the center of enemy formations. Though legend says the Night Hags could only be warded off by a knife made of iron, this strategy has proven less than effective against Nocnitsa assaults. (Designation: Light CQC Shocktrooper) Loadout: * Classification: Light Shock * Weapons: Railgun, Cutter Plates * Defenses: None * Fittings: Grav Chutes, Ammunition Cell * Cost: 626k Credits PGV-L-T-22 “Psoglav” Much like the dog-headed, horse-legged, iron-toothed, three-eyed ghouls of their origin, the Psoglav pattern mech is designed to be prepared for any eventuality. Far more modular than its peers, the Psoglav is the workhorse of the DCS Mechanized Infantry, capable of accepting any number of situational armaments. Its versatility makes it the best option for the DCS standard combat mech, making up a bulk of the service models. (Designation: Light Trooper Mech) Loadout: Due to its modular nature, the Psoglav has no set variants, listing every one of them would be nearly impossible GMN-L-S/L-22 “Gamayun” Just as the wise words of the woman-headed bird offered salvation, so to do many marines recall their asses being pulled from the fire by a Gamayun pattern mech. Sturdy, reliable, and outfitted for support, the Gamayun mechs are the backbone of any DCS operation. Capable of carrying a full complement of offensive and defensive arms, Gamayun mechs often carry support systems for their entire immediate force. Comm Interceptors and Bridging Laminates, Construction Arrays and Medical Suites; no scenario is unaccounted for. Many even deploy with the Master Fire Control Unit for their squad, helping their fellows bring the rain every step of the way. (Designation: Light Support and logistics) Loadouts: 'The Gamayun has no standard Loadout, each variant allowing the Deathless to use the Light Specialist distribution to its maximum. -I (Ingénieurs) Engineers * Weapons: Light Laser * Defenses: None * Fittings: Bridging Laminates, Construction Array, Integral Maintenance * Cost: 805k Credits -Q (Quantique) QECM/Communication support * Weapons: None * Defenses: Augmented ECM Projector. * Fittings: Pulse Transceiver, Communication Interceptors, Augmented Enviroseals, Grav Chute * Cost: 1.145m Credits -S (Sauvetage) Search and Rescue * Weapons: HMG or Rocket Launcher * Defenses: Morphic Silhouette Damper * Fittings: Grav Chutes, Field Medical Unit, Drop Sheathing, Skywatch Drones, Passenger cargo space x4 * Cost: 882k (HMG)/880k (Rocket Launcher) Credits RRG-L-F/R-222 “Rarog” Seeing the battlefield through the eye of the fiery falcon of its namesake, the ''Rarog pattern mech is the DCS’s principle reconnaissance asset. One of the few mechs capable of prolonged flight, Rarog recon teams make a habit of ranging deep into enemy territory in search of high value intel. Rarogs operate in set flights, 1 -R variant and 3 -F variants, to ensure the safe conduct of a mission and to defend from enemy fighters. (Designation: Light Air Recon/Fighters) 'Loadouts: '''The Rarog comes in 2 variants, each capable of atmospheric flight -R (Reconnaissance) * Classification: light Specialist * Weapons: None * Defenses: Morphic Silhouette Damper * Fittings: Antigravitic Nodes, Skywatch Drones, Active Camo Surface * Cost: 920k Credits -F (Fighter) * Classification: Light Specialist * Weapons: Light Laser * Defenses: None * Fittings: Antigrav Nodes, Active Camo Surface * Cost: 760k Credits S2G-L-F-222 “Strzyga” Much like the she-demon hematophage it’s named for, the ''Strzyga only hunts in the blackest of nights. The DCS’s only combat mech designed for operations in hard vacuum, the Strzyga is the definition of a force multiplier. While some are quick to dismiss the Strzyga as “overkill” and “literally the cost of a fighter wing”, you can guarantee that the naysayers have never witnessed a Strzyga single-handedly cut through a frigate like it was a pleasure yacht. Bearing both hunter-killer hardware and anti-fighter countermeasures, the Strzyga’s dexterity and versatility are unparalleled in the unyielding darkness of space. (Designation: Light Aero-space) '''Loadout: * Classification: Light Shock * Weapons: Railgun, Light Laser * Defense: None * Fittings: Void Thrusters * Cost: 626k Credits FXT-L-P-22 “Fext” As the DCS’s only Light MES psi-mech, it is understandable that the Fext has garnered a reputation for the supernatural. Named for the nearly invincible undead of the Thirty Years War, the Fext pattern mechs are built to specification for an individual MES pilot. Each Fext complements the disciplines of its pilot, extending and enhancing the psychic’s innate abilities. Whether deployed as a support unit in a larger squad or part of a psi-mech strike force, the Fext is one of the most effective and widely applicable solutions the DCS has to offer. It’s said that the only thing to kill a Fext are bullets made of glass, but until glass rounds become standard issue, the Fext will continue to dominate the field. (Designation: Light Psimech) Loadout: REDACTED Heavy Mechs (тяжелый громовердок) size 7-10m LKH-H-A-22 “Likho” Named for the one-eyed goblin of misfortune, the Likho pattern mech is a mainstay of most mech assault groups. In DCS parlance, Likho has become synonymous with “bad luck”, as it is an unlucky day for anything that strays into the Likho’s line of fire. Outfitted with a brace of fire support armaments and packing its enormous main gun for anti-mech/anti-vehicle operations, the Likho is the sentinel standing vigil over its comrades and bringing a whole new meaning to the words “suppressive fire.” (Designation: Heavy Assault) Loadouts: Standard: * Classification: Heavy Shock * Weapons: Beam Lance, Rail gun, Cutter plates * Defense: Hardened Polymerceramic Overlay * Fittings: Ammunition Cell, Breaching Tools * Cost: 1.616m Credits -B (Banshee) Banshee Vox * Weapons: Beam Lance, Rail gun, Banshee vox * Defense: Hardened Polymeric Layer * Fittings: Ammunition Cell, Breaching Tools * Cost: 1.631m Credits STG-H-B-32 “Svyatogor” Every bit the giant knight of its namesake, the Svyatogor pattern mech provides the artillery support for the DCS' mechanized assault. If the Likho is a lance, then the Svyatogor is a volley. Svyatogors are outfitted with heavy rail cannons, capable of achieving utter devastation at ranges far in excess of any other mech pattern. In addition, most are fitted with the necessary equipment function as mobile anti-air batteries, locking down the earth and sky of whatever region they occupy. The drawback to the sheer size of the Svyatogor’s armaments is the necessity of a fixed firing position, necessitating a number of support units to ensure uninterrupted fire. When the order of the day is to level a few hundred square kilometers of enemy territory, the Svyatogor is the best in the business. Note: There is some debate surrounding the Svyatogor's actual number of limbs, The argument being that its "Arms" are no more than hardpoints for the attached rail cannons or missile racks, and that it actually only uses two of its three legs for walking. (the third being used to anchor the mech while firing and could arguably be called an additional arm.) (Designation: Heavy Artillery) Loadout: * Classification: Heavy Shock * Weapons:Dual Bombardment Rail Cannons (mechanically single rail cannon), Hydra array * Defense:Morphic Silhouette Damper * Fittings: Ammunition cells, Fire Control Unit (Master/Slave) * Cost: 2m (Master)/1.520m (Slave) Credits NDR-SH-A-60 “Indrik” Though it is unconfirmed, it is said that this six-legged monster is responsible for the mechs of the Deathless earning the moniker “thunder walkers”. Named for the mightiest of beasts that descends from the holy mountain with thunderous footsteps, the orbital insertions of the Indrik class mechs are more accurately compared to meteor strikes than air drops. The largest, mightiest, and most resilient shock mechs in the DCS arsenal, an assault squadron of Indriks are an iron fist that punches through fortress and frontline alike. It is not uncommon for DCS ground commanders to receive statements of surrender mere moments after hearing the unmistakable sound of Indrik’s hitting the upper atmosphere. In response to criticism at the sheer brutality and collateral damage often involved when Indriks are deployed. DCS R&D have recently rolled out a more subtle version in the Indrik Force Recon variant. Note: The Indrik is unique among DCS mechs in that it is crewed by 3 people. (Pilot, Gunner and Commander) (Designation: Super Heavy Assault) Loadout: Standard * Classification: Heavy Shock * Weapons: Vortex Cannon, Wheatcutter Belt, Razor Cloud * Defence: Vanguard Plating * Fittings: Grav Chute * Cost: 1.920m Credits -FR (Force Recon) * Classification: Heavy Shock * Weapons: Vortex Cannon, Wheatcutter Belt, Razor Cloud * Defence: Vanguard Plating * Fittings: Grav Chute, Black Paint * Cost: 1.920m Credits Heavy Psimechs "There are Rumors that MESCOM has two of the rare heavy class of psi-mech stashed in the depths of the Koschei; awaiting to deploy them on a prophesied day of grief or in a battle which will determine the fate of the Deathless. I cannot confirm nor deny if these rumors are true” -Leo “Chronicler” Norimov, Deathless Historian. The Marzena Named after the Slavic/Baltic Goddess of Seasonal rites and rebirth. Legend has it that this Psi-mech has been rebuilt hundreds of times throughout its long history of service; yet every time it was restored it worked just as well as when it was new. The Baba Yaga Named after the mythical trio of sisters in Slavic folklore. This mech has three heads, and an unusual quirk which no one has been able to fix. The Baba Yaga heavy psi-mech is abnormally sluggish and unresponsive if its pilot is not paying the utmost of attention and a high skill level. Former pilots have described the sensation as if someone else or many others, other than themselves were trying to give the mech conflicting instructions at the same time. MESCOM technicians speculate this quirk may be all the memories and psionic signatures of the mechs former pilots causing this interference. Pilots acquainted with the mech merely refer to the phenomena as "Baba Yaga's ghosts." It is unknown how many pilots might have piloted the mech throughout its history, it is ancient, easily predates the existence of the Deathless by a few hundred years, it is a gemstone beyond any calculable value to the Deathless, but it is also a flawed one. Category:The Deathless Products